Destroy
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: The tale of Batman's apprentice, doing a covert op to take out The Joker. But will a certain Jester change his view, or will he be taking more than the punches from the fists of Justice? Harley Quinn/OC
1. Chapter 1

"SPARROW!" She yelled out to me. I noticed then the large gun that the Joker had aimed at her. I knew then what I had to do. I ran over and pushed her out of the path, just as the Joker pulled the trigger.

I thought that it would be a simple mission. All I had to do was fake being an apprentice to The Joker, then gain all of his plans. However, with my life as hectic as it is, I should have figured I would be this close to death. Now, I'm fighting for only one person: _Her._ But before I start here, I should probably start at the beginning of my story.

* * *

When I was five, my parents abandoned me in front of Wayne Manor. I didn't even know that I was being left there, I thought they had to grab something from the car. I managed to sneak into the place, and fall asleep in the middle of the library. After I awoke in one of the rooms, Mr. Wayne told me that he would be taking care of me from then on.

At the age of twelve, I found the Bat Cave. I was able to put the pieces of Mr. Wayne's life together, and that he was Batman. He already had some kid named Dick Grayson working for him, but I was older, so I got more advanced training. I even got to pick out my costume: a half light blue and half pure white bodysuit, with a collapsible spear as a weapon.

* * *

Most recently, as I am now age twenty, I decided to put an end to The Joker, Mr. Wayne's arch nemesis, from the inside. I managed to pull off the act, with Joker saying, "We're going to have a lot of fun!" He got me in a costume that resembled a court jester, minus the hat, but with added colors.

"Why do I look like a man who still believes in Magic?" I asked him.

"Because, You're my apprentice, and what I say goes."

"Whatever. So, what are you going to call me?" I asked him.

"Hmm. I'll call you, 'The Executioner.' 'The X' for short." He stated.

"Super. So, what are we going to do first?" I stated, already bored out of my mind.

He smiled, then said, "We get to destroy something today!"

* * *

We went to the train station, where there were lots of people. The Joker handed me several charges, so I ran and placed them on the ceiling supports. When I was placing the third, my communicator rang, and I saw that it was the Bat Cave. "Sir, I can't talk right now. I've infiltrated Joker's group, and I'm going to take him out from the inside." I told him.

Batman looked as if he was in thought, then said, "That would be helpful. If you need backup, you know what to do."

"What I need is for you to please inform the other superheros about what is going on so they don't blow my cover." I explained, priming another charge.

"Got it John Maschief. Good luck." Batman said, signing off. I put the thing away and started to work on another charge.

"This is not going to go well with Commissioner Gordon." I said to myself as I finished the final charge and jumped back down to where the Joker was. "Alright, they're all set up." I said to him in a monotone voice.

"Oh, come on, X, I want to see you smiling...no plan is good unless you smile!" The Joker said to me, holding up the detonator. He pushed the button, and the entire platform exploded. We fled the area, and I saw firsthand experience why Batman had to see Alfred after every meet up with this guy.

"You're a psychopath..." I said to him.

"I know. But we're going to have soooooooo much fun!" He said. I ignored his antics and just followed him back to the abandoned apartment complex that he used as a base.

* * *

After an hour of his moronic laughter due to the completion of his terrorism, he finally gave me what he was going to let me use as weapons. "These things are stupid." I said when I was in the room he gave me, holding the collapsed swords in my hands. All they looked like were hilts with a round top, but when I hit a special button, the razor sharp blades would instantly shoot out. "This is the strangest idea for a weapon that I've ever seen, and I've seen peanut guns..." I said, hiding the compressed swords in my sleeves, then looking out the boarded up window. I saw the many crimes being committed at this moment. I saw people selling drugs on one corner, and prostitutes on another. "There's too much garbage in this city..." I said, turning from the window, ignoring all the murder that must have been happening.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a woman in a jester's outfit and jester makeup, standing in the doorway of the room I had been given.

"I'm being called 'The X'. Who are you?" I asked her.

"Harley Quinn. So, what does Mister Jay want to do with you?" She asked me.

"I'm his new apprentice. If you don't like it, too bad." I said, turning back to the window.

"Mister Jay having an apprentice? That's strange, even for him." Harley said to me.

"Doesn't surprise me. The man's certifiable." I said to her.

"Yeah. Well, looks like we'll be working together." She said to me.

"Yep." I said, looking past the window to see that this building was pointed in the same direction as Wayne Manor.

"Well, just to let you know, I don't help out noobs. So you're on your own." She said, walking out of the room.

"Fine by me." I said to myself. I returned to looking out the window, keeping my vision to Wayne Manor.

* * *

Three hours later it was dark, and I decided to try and communicate with Batman. Due to not knowing if the Joker had bugged my room, but knowing that the man was insane, I decided to head up to the roof. If anyone asked me why I was up there, I would just tell them that I needed some fresh air. As I turned a corner, I ran into something, which caused me to fall onto my ass.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Harley said to me, wearing some neglige.

"One could say the same to you." I replied.

"Whatever. What are you doing anyway?" She asked me.

"I needed fresh air. You?" I asked her, standing and helping her up.

"N...nothing!" She said hastily.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you." I said to her, walking past her. After a while, I found the roof, and after securing the door, I pulled out my communicator. "Sparrow to Batman, Sparrow to Batman, come in Batman." I spoke into it.

"Batman here. What is it?" He asked me.

"I've found Joker's hideout. It's an abandoned apartment complex, with clear view of Wayne Manor. I'll work on getting the exact coordinates at a later time." I said.

"Understood. I've got it on my cameras. Wave." Batman said.

"You know if he tries to find me, and sees me doing that, I'm dead, right?" I asked him.

"Right. But he's drawing up plans now. I can see him as well. So wave." Batman said to me. I looked at Wayne Manor, and waved at it.

"Alright. I'll call you again when I have more information." I said to him.

"Alright. Batman, out." He said, turning off his end of the communicator. I hid the device again, and looked at the moon, taking in it's radiance. It was the same moon that I was abandoned under, and the same moon I kept as a friend, when I couldn't tell Dick or Bruce. It was my first, my best, and my only true friend.

"Thank you, for being there Moon..." I said to it, closing my eyes.

"Uh...why are you talking to the moon?" I heard from behind me. I quickly brought out a sword, snapped it out, and was swinging before I realized who spoke, which made me stop at the last second.

"Harley. Don't sneak up on me like that." I said, pulling the sword away from her neck, she still in the neglige.

"Sorry. So, why are you talking to that large, floating rock in the sky?" She asked me.

"The moon helped me as a child..." I said to her.

"How?" She asked.

"When I was five...I was abandoned...The moon helped light up the sky where I was. When it was on dangerous nights, he wouldn't show. He helped me pick out easy meals and wallets. He was my only friend..." I said to her.

"Oh...Sorry about calling it a rock..." She said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said to her.

"Well, come on. You'll catch your death of cold up here, and I don't want Mister jay's new apprentice to be extremely dead on his next mission." She said, waving her arm to the door that lead up here. I walked up to it, then stood out of the way.

"Ladies first." I said to her.

"How gentleman-like of you." She said, walking down the stairs, me following her and closing the door. After a while of roaming the hallways, she stopped. "Well, this is my room. Goodnight, X." She said to me.

"Whatever." I said back, walking back to the room I had been given. It took me all of five minutes, and I managed to get in there without any confrontations from the Joker. I sat on the bed I was given, and then started to undo the heavy and hot clothing I was given. After I was stripped down to my pants and boots, I laid down on the bed, and went to sleep faster than the Bat-jet.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to hear a lot of grunting. "Aw great...an idiot training..." I said to myself as I sat up. I walked over to where I left the outfit that The Joker gave me laid for the entire night, and put it back on. I walked down a few flights of stairs, careful to keep a hand on the railing, until I got to the floor where the grunting was coming from. I went by three rooms before I saw Harley, in a Training Bra and Yoga Pants, swinging her hammer around, completely battering the sandbag hanging from the ceiling. "Having fun there?" I asked her, causing her grip to slip on the hammer and sending it swinging towards me. "Oof!" I said as the head of the hammer caught me in the stomach, pushing me into the wall behind me.

"Oops! I'm SO sorry!" Harley said, immediately running out and picking up her hammer off me.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have startled you like that. Or in hindsight, dodged." I said, actually noticing her features without the makeup. Her cheeks were a soft peach, and her face seemed a bit younger than she appeared. I also noticed her hair, which was normally kept in the Jester hat she wears was semi short, going just down to the spot where her neck joined to her torso, and all blonde. "So, you good in training?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but Mister Jay's sparring drones don't put up much of a fight..." She said, sounding slightly depressed.

"Okay, so you want a Sparring Partner." I said to her, bringing out the collaspible swords I had in my sleeves. "You got one coming right up."

"What? You want to try to fight me?" She said to me.

"Yeah. I need my training too." I said. She looked as if she was in thought for about a minute, then looked at me.

"Alright. Just don't expect me to go easy on you." She said, raising her hammer. I brought my swords together and waited for her attack.

* * *

"Ow..." I said, sitting up, and picking up my swords. "I'd have to say, that was a great fight..." I told her.

"Thanks. You nearly had me, though. Didn't expect you to be that agile." She said, holding out her hand for me. I tucked the swords away, and took her hand. She then helped me stand up, and I looked at her.

"That was fun. We should do this more often." I said to her.

"Agreed." She replied to me. We then heard the PA system spark on.

"Everyone to the main Lobby. Be dressed and Makeuped."Said The Joker.

"Well, looks like practice is over." I said to her.

"Yeah...well, I need to get ready." She said to me. She then leaned close to me and kissed my cheek. "See ya!" She said, walking out of the room. I stood there, dumbstruck, for about five minutes, before my hand crept up to my face, lightly touching where she kissed me. About another five minutes after that, I snapped back to reality, and headed down to the lobby, where The Joker was waiting.

"Ah, hello X. How are you this fine morning?" He asked me.

"I've been fine." I said, lying at the fact that his girlfriend kissed my cheek.

"Wonderful! So, what was with all that grunting earlier?" He asked me.

"Quinn asked me to spar with her. I obliged." I said to him.

"Why didn't she use one of the drones that I have?" He asked me.

"Quinn stated that they were insufficent partners to fight with." I told him. Around that time, Harley came down to see us, her features masked with makeup and her hair tucked back into her cap. She walked over to us, and stood next to the both of us.

"So, Mister Jay, what is it that you called us down here for?" She asked him.

"I'm glad you asked, my girl. You see, I have a plan to take down old Batman permanently. However, before we do so, we must accumulate funds for this and then accumulate the devices needed. And I think that everyone here knows what that means." He explained to us.

"So, basically, you want us to kill Batman, and you want Quinn and I to get you the supplies for it." I said to him, summarizing it.

"Yep. That's pretty much it." He said, that stupid grin of his never leaving his face.

"Alright. So what do we do first?" I asked him.

"Well, first I want you and Harley to rob the bank of Gotham. Get as much of the money as you can and then report back to me." He said to us.

"Got it Mister Jay!" Harley said to him. She and I then turned, and exited the building. As soon as we got out of there, Harley sighed loudly.

"What is it Harley?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I thought that I was going to be on more stuff with Mister Jay, and not being his lackey..." She said, looking down to the ground. I lightly touched her shoulder, and she winced largely, as if I just stabbed her with a knife.

"Harley, are you okay?" I asked her, making her sit down on the nearby bench where we were at. She sat, and I walked behind her. I went and unzipped her jumpsuit a bit, enough to see what was causing her pain, when I saw a large bruise, nearly encompassing her shoulder, that looked extremely fresh. "Harley...did Joker do this to you?..." I asked her.

"No...I fell...that's it..." She said, lying through her teeth. I examined her shoulders more to find even more bruises, all over her back and neck.

"Harley...why are you letting him beat you?..." I asked her. She simply closed her eyes and aimed her face to the ground. I zipped her suit back up, and walked around to sit beside her, to see her shedding tiny tears. "Harley...why?..." I asked her. She instantly lunged closer to me, wrapping me into a hug.

"He saw me give you the peck this morning...he gets really jealous sometimes...and when I can't take it, I go over to my friend Ivy's to hang out and crash for a while...but I always come back to him...I don't want to...but it just seems that I do..." She said to me. I stayed still for a few seconds, then slowly wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

"It's going to be okay, Harley..." I said to her. She stayed in my arms for a while, then parted from me.

"Thank you, X." She said to me.

"...John..." I said to her.

"What?" She asked me.

"John Maschief. That's my name." I told her. She looked at me, and then smiled.

"Okay John...I'm Harleen. Harleen Quinzel." She said to me.

"Harleen...why did you change your name?" I asked her.

"Well, after I got with Mister Jay the first time, he made me change my name..." She said to me.

"Fuck..." I said to her.

"Exactly..." She said back to me.

"Look, how's about after this run, we go out for dinner, or a movie. Something." I asked her.

"...that'd be nice...it really would..." She said to me.

"So...that's a 'Yes'?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." She said to me. I smiled, then stood up.

"Come on, let's get this done!" I said to her. She stood up as well and nodded, running off towards the bank, me following her.

* * *

We got to the bank in a fairly short amount of time, and we walked in the front door, Harleen having an absurdly large pistol in her hand. She fired a round off in the air, which made everyone in the bank get to the ground.

"HANDS IN THE AIR, MOTHERFUCKERS, THIS IS A STICK-UP!" She yelled out after the gun fired. The bank tellers. I watched them all obey her command, fear in all of their eyes. I pulled out a couple of burlap sacks from the sleeves of my outfit, and walked up to a counter.

"You. Come with me." I ordered her. She nodded, then started to walk with me to the vault. "Open it." I told her. This entire time, in my mind, I was going, 'OH MY GOD THIS IS SO ILLEGAL AND TRIGGERING TO EVERYONE WHY AM I ACTUALLY DOING THIS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!' As soon as she opened the door, I tossed her a sack. "Fill it to the brim with cash. Once you're done with that one, you'll get this one. Got it?" I told her. She nodded, then took the bag from my hand, and walked into the room. "And don't even think about reaching under the table for the emergency gun that's there." I said to her, making her turn around and look at me, obviously wondering how I was able to tell that it was there. "Just fill the damn sack." I ordered her. She quickly complied, and in a matter of minutes handed me the sack full of cash. "Good, now here's the other one." I said, handing it to her. She rushed back in and continued filling the sack. She then ran back out after a while with only a half full sack.

"I'm sorry...but there's no more money in the vault..." She said to me. I raised one hand, causing her to close her eyes and turn her head, and then patted her shoulder and took the sack of money.

"It's alright. Things like this happens. Don't beat yourself up over this." I said to her, hoisting both bags over my shoulders.

"But...but...you're the criminal...you're supposed to be pissed that I didn't get you all the money we have..." She shyly said.

"And? I'm sorry, but I hate that stereotype. I told you to get me all the money out of the vault and you did. Now you can go back out with the others, whilst my associate and I will exit." I said, waving her back the way we came in. As soon as we got back into the main lobby, I handed Harleen the large sack that was half full and said to her, "Alright, it's time to bounce." I took her hand and we jumped away from the place. We landed on a nearby rooftop, where we watched the police drive up and try to wonder what happened. I nodded to Harleen, and we started running along the rooftops back to The Joker's hideout.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of running and jumping, we finally made it back to the hideout for The Joker. We both presented our sacks of cash, to which The Joker laughed maniacally, and took the sacks, stating that this was more than enough to fund the rest of the operation. We also noticed that the current time was when Batman made his rounds, so we couldn't steal anymore for tonight. I nodded, then walked up to my room, and started to take off the outfit that I had been given. After getting off the main torso part, I heard a knock at the door, and turned to see Harleen.

"So, when are we going?" She asked me.

"After we change. Meet me on the roof." I told her. She nodded, and then left my doorway. I changed into simple jeans and a T-shirt with the Sagittarius sign in the color blue. I also wore a checkered cuff on my left wrist, with a black border. I pulled on some hiking boots and walked up to the roof. I looked back up into the night sky, and saw the moon again. "Hello again, old friend." I said to it. I heard a small clearing of the throat, which made me turn to see Harleen. She was wearing a pair of jeans as well, wearing red shoes with them and the Aries symbol on it. Her makeup on her face was gone, and she was wearing a light jacket over her shirt, and her blonde hair was hanging loose from her hat.

So, are we going to go out?" She asked me. I nodded, and held out my hand for her to take. When she did, we jumped to a close roof, then descended down that stairwell.

* * *

We walked into a nearby bar, where they served us drinks. I had a Coke, whilst Harleen opted for a Diet. After a while of being there, we noticed that almost everyone had gone up for Karaoke. We figured this by everyone looking at us strangely. I looked around, and saw a sign that said "All parties must perform or they are charged double." up on the wall.

"Well, looks like we have to go up on there." I said to Harleen.

"Oh. Well, let's go." She said, taking my hand and taking me backstage. We looked all through the machine until Harleen said, "Hey, what about this one?" and pointed to one. I looked at it, then agreed to do it. The people who worked there gave us these special bodysuits that were close to the color of our skin. I walked out on the stage, facing the crowd, while Harleen walked out there with her back towards the crowd and her face towards me. As the music started, I relaxed myself, and started to sing.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together.  
__Like when you said, you felt so happy you could die.  
__Told myself that you were right for me  
__But felt so lonely in your company  
__But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of_ _sadness._  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end.  
__So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well, you said that we would still be_ friends  
_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over._

_But you didn't have to cut me off!  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

_No you didn't have to stoop so low,  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though,  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know!  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"_

Harleen then looked me in the eyes, and then started her verse.

_"Now and then I think of all the times  
You screwed me over.  
__But had me believing it was always_  
_Something that I'd done._

_And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up  
On somebody that you used to know!"_

_"But you didn't have to cut me off!  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing.  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

_And you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number.  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know!_

_Somebody!  
(I used to know)  
Somebody!  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know!)_

___Somebody!  
(I used to know)  
Somebody!  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know!)"_

Harleen and I had finally finished the song, and I was still curious as to why they had made us wear these bodysuits. However, I soon saw a screen that showed that while we were singing, I was being painted into a large painting and Harleen got unpainted in the end. I smiled, and then led Harleen backstage, where we got out of the bodysuits.

"Well, that was fun." I told her.

"Yeah...hold on a second...can you go back into the audience?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, walking back out to the table. After a while, I was wondering where she was, when I saw her back onstage, ready to sing again.

_Docta docta, need you back home, baby_  
_"Docta Docta, where you at?_  
_Give me something_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your love_  
_I need your loving_  
_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_Oh, you make it, make it right_  
_My temperature is super high_  
_If I scream, if I cry_  
_It's only 'cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_  
_Come and save me_  
_Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_I've been feeling weird, oh!_  
_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_  
_Come and save me now_  
_I know you can, I know you can_

_D,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young_  
_I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

_I,I,I I know you can save me_  
_And make me feel alive_

_Make me come alive_  
_Come on turn me on_  
_Touch me, save my life_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_I'm too young to die_  
_Come on and turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on_  
_Turn me on"_

She stopped singing, and looked at me. I stood up, and then walked backstage, where she stood waiting for me. I walked up to the machine, and started to look for any song that struck my fancy. After a short while of searching, I found one. Harleen walked back out to the audience, and I started to sing.

"_Ha Ha Yeah BBC follow me_

_Bounce like this eh eh_

_Bounce like_

_Block B in the House_  
_Z and pop time Muzic is officially over now_  
_Bye guyz_  
_Hi ladies~ UHMMMMMMM MWA~!_

_Jinghan nomdeul nawatda ppara bara bap napareul bureora_  
_Eodi mom jom pureo bolkkana? dara dara dacheul nopi ollyeora_  
_Ppeotppeotan momchi bakchideul uri bogo baewo kungchi tachi Rhythm AH!_

_We bobbin to the music music this song is groovy groovy_

_Nun kkamppak haedo areungeorineun aura baby_  
_Duntakhan biteuwiro jijeodae warwal eh hey_

_Move Right now eodi suwi jom nopyeo bolkka_  
_Tteodeul junbideul doesyeonna wah uh ooh wah uh ooh wah uh ooh wah_

_Uye modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya_  
_da kkum kkae! barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo_

_Everthing okey dokey chamjima geunyang ukhae ukhae Yeah_  
_Amuna da derigo wa Rock and roll_

_Let s go_

_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_  
_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_  
_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_

_We bobbin to the music music this song is groovy groovy_

_Ais~!_  
_Jakjeonghago nawara sarammada jeongsin nagan Holiday_  
_Igot bunwigin yeoreumbada geollijeok georineun witdori taruihae_  
_Eosuseonhage beongjjiji mara_  
_Yangchigisonyeon gachi sabangeul jeonjeonhamyeo Blah Blah_  
_Donghaedo naega daibinghamyeon adamhan puljang_  
_Joeda baksallaera Click Clack boom pow_

_Come on every body just tap tap, twist your body_  
_Amuri jugeul himeul dahaeseo deombyeodo jjaep jjaepdo andwae andwae_  
_Jedaero norajwo? (This is real B.B)_  
_Nillirimambo (we be big pimpin)_

_Baksuchigo sondeureo igeon baiking_  
_Taljinhal ttaekkaji gyesok syauting_  
_Bbbbrrrrrrrr~!_

_Uye modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya_  
_Da kkum kkae! barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo_

_Everthing okey dokey chamjima geunyang ukhae ukhae Yeah_  
_Amuna da derigo wa Rock and roll_

_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_  
_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_

_Go left go left go left right left_  
_Go left go left go left right Woops_

_Uye modu nolla eukbak jireuneun geoya_  
_Da kkum kkae! barakhae jeomjan tteolji malgo_

_Everthing okey dokey chamjima geunyang ukhae ukhae Yeah_  
_Amuna da derigo wa Rock and roll_

_Let s go_

_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_  
_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_  
_Nillili lalala nilliliya nillili mambo_

_We going to the top forever_  
_We going take it to the next level"_

After I had finished this, the entire crowd exploded in cheer, excited at the song I had performed. Harleen met me backstage and hugged me, and then exploded with questions.

"Oh my god, how do you know that language? Was that Korean or something? What does that even mean?" Was the main questions she asked. I chuckled, then tried to explain as best as I could.

"I picked it up while I was in one of those Asian neighborhoods." I lied. "Yes, it is Korean, and I'll give you a translation later. Now, we've spent a lot of time here, and I think we should go." I told her.

"Alright." She replied.

* * *

After we got back up to the nearby roof, we prepared for our long jump to the hideout roof.

"Ready?" I asked Harleen.

"As ever." She replied. We backed up a bit, then ran to the edge, and jumped. It was a narrow jump, and we barely made it. "Alright!" She said as soon as we landed. "That was...huh?" She said, walking over to the ground and picking something up. When I saw what she had picked up, I was freaking out.

It was my communicator with the Bat-Cave.

"...this is...one of Batman's communicators..." She looked at me. "You're in league with The Batman?" She demanded from me.

"...yes, I am. I came here to take out The Joker from the inside." I admitted to her.

"Who are you really?" She asked me.

"...I'm Sparrow, Batman's apprentice..." I told her. Her eyes widened at this knowledge.

"...you're here...to take down Mister Jay?..." She asked me. I walked to her, and held her hands.

"Yes, but there is something I would like...switch sides for me...become one of the Good Guys, and I'll try to make sure that your record is expunged..." I told her.

"...why are you trying to do all this...I'm not affiliated with Mister Jay..." She asked me.

"Well...I...really like you...like a lot..." I said to her. Her eyes lit up, and she bit her lower lip before speaking again.

"...I thought...our Matespriteship was only one sided...I like you a lot too..." She said to me.

"Matespriteship?" I asked her.

"Basically, I wanted you to be my boyfriend..." She said. I looked at her in the eyes, and I nodded to her. She smiled, then kissed me, to which I returned.

"Come on, we need to go down and head to bed." I told her.

"Alright, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She said to me. I walked her back to her room, and then went to mine, passing out on the bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I woke, unsure as to anything that was happening. The area around me was different from the room I had been given. I tried to move my arms to find that they were restrained by cuffs, and I was spread eagle. I couldn't move, I couldn't grab anything. I didn't know what was going on at all. I pulled as hard as I could on the restraints, but they didn't budge.

"Save it, John...they aren't coming off anytime soon..." She said to me.

"Harleen? Harleen, is that you?" I asked her.

"Yeah...and I'm tied up too..." She said. I turned my head and saw her on a large gear, like the one I was on, our hands just barely able to touch.

"Ah, I see that the both of you are awake now...good...it took some time to find a knockout gas that Harley here wasn't immune to, but, I managed." I heard the Joker say. I turned to face him, who was doing what looked like an evil and menacing smile.

"Joker! What's the big deal, man! Normal people don't lock their accomplices in giant restraints when they're asleep!" I shouted to him.

"And normal villains don't work for Batman!" He said, holding out my broken communicator. I said nothing, and just glared at him. "You were trying to take me out...if I hadn't placed bugs on the rooftop and listened to them recently, you'd still be safe..." He taunted.

"So...why is she here? This should be between you and me, clown head." I said to him.

"Ah, yes, Harley. You see, she knew and didn't immediately rush to tell me. She was a bad girl, and deserves to be punished." He said, walking over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded from him. He ignored me, instead reaching between her legs, which were spread apart, and started to rub her girl. Harleen started to moan, unwanted as well, because of the bad touching she was getting. I could see in her eyes that she wanted him to stop molesting her. "STOP IT YOU FUCKASS! SHE'S NOT A PART OF THIS!" I yelled, to no avail. He continued to rub her girl, slowly, making her squirm beneath his fingers, until she couldn't help but cum. She panted hard after this, as he pulled his hand away.

"When you decide to be more compliant, my dear, you can come down." He told her, leaving the room and locking the door. I resumed my attention to Harleen, and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No...he just molested me...and I can't get out of this..." She started to say, tearing up a tiny bit.

"It's alright. I'm going to get us out of this. Can you grab any of my fingers?" I asked her, holding out my hand as far as I could. She stretched out her smaller hand, our fingers just barely touching, when she managed to get one of them between her fingers, just barely.

"Got it!" She said. I smiled, then looked at her in the eyes.

"Okay, now, I want you to pull on it as I am, okay?" I asked her. She nodded, then started pulling. I went to my arm and sucessfully pulled it away from the prosthetic hand. "YES!" I said in joy, then moving the stub of my wrist closer to the artificial one, the magnets inside the both of them pulling them together, thus freeing up one of my arms.

"H..how...?" She asked me.

"Training accident. Alfred stitched me up." I said, undoing the locks on my other hand and my ankles, thus making me fall slightly off the platform. I then went to the other holder, the one that Harleen was in, and started to undo the locks on her. As soon as her legs were uncuffed, she closed them tight, ashamed that she had that happen. I get her arms free, then caught her as she fell out. I set her back on her feet, and we both started to run. We headed for the door, but it was bolted shut from the outside, since we could hear the machine doing the job in use. I then looked around, trying to find another exit.

"There! The ventilation shaft!" Harleen said, pointing it out. I then nodded, then followed her to it. I broke open the hatch, let her crawl in first, and quickly followed in. "Well, it looks like your cover's officially blown." She said as we crawled through the small enclosed space.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen eventually." I said to her.

"So, how are you going to contact Batman? Now that your communicator's broken..." She asked me.

"The communicators have a built in relay to the Bat-Cave. If one of them is destroyed, it sends an SOS signal to it, and tells Batman that there's trouble. He'll be here soon." I said to her.

"Oh. Well that's useful." She replied.

"Indeed." I commented, just as we fell out of the shaft. We opened our eyes to see the training room, soiled with dust and plaster from where we fell in. I grabbed Harleen's hand, and started to run to the stairs. We quickly descended to the lobby, where we were stopped by The Joker, who had an absurdly large gun.

"Hands in the air, traitors." He said, pointing it at us. I reluctantly held up my own, whilst Harleen did the same. He then started to laugh again, keeping the gun directly on us. As soon as he stopped, though, we continued to hear laughter, as it was coming closer. "What the-?!" He said as a couple of Hyenas jumped on him, snarling and biting him.

"Oh! Be safe, my babies! Let Momma get out!" Harleen said to them.

"They're yours?" I asked her.

"Yeah. What, they're cute!" She said to me.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" I said to her, taking her hand and running again. We were getting closer to the front door when I turned my head to look. I saw the Joker trying to make out a shot at Harleen, and was about to pull the trigger, so my natural instinct was to push her aside and get her out of the way. Once I did, though, I felt the large bullet rip through part of my side, shredding everything in its way. I fell down, and instantly felt weak. I was weaker than any time I had ever felt that. I could feel some kind of liquid creeping into my clothes, and it took me a moment to register that it was my blood. Harleen turned me to my side, and started to shout out my name. I kept hearing her do this at random volumes, my hearing going fuzzy. The last thing I remember hearing was sounds of a fight, and just as I blacked out, I saw the Batman rush to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in a room that had a mainly white color scheme. I could hear some beeping, which were consistent of a heart monitor. I turned my head, and recognized my surroundings of that of a hospital room.

'….why am I in a hospi-oh yeah...the gunshot...' I thought to myself. I tried to sit up, but I felt something heavy on my legs. I looked to see Harleen, sleeping on my thighs, whilst her Hyenas were right behind her head, curled up and fast asleep. I then looked around to see The Batman, however, upon seeing no eyes, I deducted that he was asleep.

"...ngh..." I heard Harleen say, just as she opened her eyes, and saw me awake. "J..John?" She asked me.

"...yeah..." I said, noticing that she now was wearing a hospital set of clothes, obviously wanting to get out of her soiled and cum-caked outfit. She had her hair down, her makeup off, and her eyes were looking into mine.

"...John!" She shouted, hugging me tightly, which caused me to wince in pain, to which she backed off. "Sorry!" She apologized. I lifted the hospital gown, which had a blanket covering my genital region, and saw the stitch pattern over a lot of my side.

"...what happened?..." I asked her.  
"You took a bullet for her. In hindsight, you should have tried to dodge." Said Batman, who must have woken from Harleen's excitement.

"...how long have I been out?..." I asked him.

"Two weeks...we thought that we would have lost you..." Harleen said. By this time, both of the Hyenas were awake, and looking at Harleen and I. One of them licked her face, trying to cheer her up, and the other trotted over to me, and sat down on my lap, and tried to get his head under my hand. I lifted it, then started to pet him, causing him to growl in happiness. "They like you..." Harleen said, watching me pet them. About that time, Batman put something beside my Hospital bed. I looked and saw it was my jumpsuit.

"For when you fully recover. You'll be in here for about another week." He explained to me. At that time, the door opened, and a uniformed officer walked in.

"Ms. Quinzel? It's time for your part of the deal." He said, pulling out some handcuffs.

"Harleen? What is he talking about?" I asked her.

"...because I was still in my crime garb when the cops came, they decided to try to take me in, because of the bank job...I managed to get them to hold off until you woke up...but now, I have to go..." She said, starting to pull away before I pulled her back to me, grabbed my spear from the jumpsuit, and extended it, it just barely tapping the cop's nose, keeping it on him.

"She. Is not. Going. To jail. She's going to be reformed. She promised me that. Right, Harleen?" I asked her, to which she nodded. I then looked at Batman, who studied us, then turned to the cop.

"Get her on Parole. I'll be her P.O." He said to the cop.

"I'll talk to our A.D.A." The cop said, exiting the room.

"Thanks, sir." I said to him.

"Don't mention it. Now, just sit back and get better." He said to me, exiting the room. I then looked at Harleen, and smiled at her.

* * *

I stayed in the hospital for six days, Harleen never leaving my side during any of that time. I mainly spent this time playing board games with her, since she and I didn't have much affinity for TV. We fought each other bravely in chess, to which I allowed her to win. After the sixth day, I started to get into my jumpsuit, slowly, so that I didn't pull out my stitches. I zipped up the front zipper, then folded the cloth over it to make this suit appear seamless. I then put on the mask, one that every single one of Batman's apprentices wore. I smoothed it out around my eyes, enabling no irritation. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smirked.

"As if it were the first time..." I said. I turned to the door, where Harleen was waiting outside. I walked out there, spear tucked into this sash I wore around my waist, and held out my hand to her. She took it lightly, and we walked a few feet before a Doctor came to us, a wheelchair in front of him.

"Hospital rules dictate that you must leave on one of these." He told us. I groaned a bit, then got in. Harleen smiled, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and started to push me to the exit. I stayed still until we left the building, upon which I got out of the chair, and held hands with Harleen yet again. She looked more beautiful now, her hair was no longer in the jester's cap, the makeup long gone from her face, and she was wearing regular clothes. She also showed me while I was still lying in the bed that her bruises were almost gone.

"So...where to now?" Harleen asked just as the Batmobile drove up to us, and the hatch opened, the back seat currently unoccupied, while Batman was in the front.

"Batcave." Batman said, somehow knowing of our conversation like he always did whenever I was talking to Alfred. I got in first, then helped Harleen in. She leaned against my uninjured side, just as the hatch closed again.

"I hope that my babies weren't too much of a hassle..." She asked Batman.

"They've been quiet. Mainly sticking to the room that you've been assigned to, except for when either Alfred or I take them outside." He said, which shocked me.

"You mean...you took them out?" I asked him.

"Yes. They're Hyenas that were trained like dogs, and they needed to go outside. Like any person watching someone else's dogs, I took them out when I could. When I couldn't, Alfred did it." He said, turning a sharp corner.

"Oh." I had said. 'Ow...' is what I thought, since I hit my side on accident.

"John, are you okay?" Harleen asked me.

"Yeah, nothing bad. Can't wait to get out of the car, though." I said, emphasizing the last part.

"Sorry about that. Had to take the back route to the Batcave." Batman said, going into the tunnel for the hideout. As soon as we got into the cave, Batman let the thing run on Autopilot, enabling us to get out once it stopped. Once I stepped onto the metal floor, I saw Alfred nearby, waiting for me.

"Good Morning, Master Mascheif. Your room awaits you." He said to me, leading both Harleen and I to it. We fell onto my bed as soon as we were in, and I crawled under the covers, needing a rest, as deemed by the doctors who had seen me.

"You need anything?" Harleen asked me as she tucked me in.

"Nah, I'm good..." I told her, tired, my eyes drooping. She smiled, helped them shut, then kissed my eyelids. I then fell asleep after that.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later, to the feel of two wet muscle masses on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that the Hyenas were licking me.

"Alright guys...enough..." I said, shooing them away a bit. I sat up, and saw Harleen coming in with two dinners on a tray.

"Hey. Looks like you woke up again." She said, putting the tray down on my lap, to reveal three covered plates. She uncovered one to reveal two raw steaks, which she gave to the Hyenas. While they ate, I could hear their trademark laugh. Harleen uncovered the other two, to reveal steaks, seasoned well and cooked rare. "I cooked these while you were asleep. Hope you like them." She said. I cut off a small chunk, and took a bite.

"mmmm...This is good." I said after I swallowed the bite.

"Really?" She said, eager that she had gotten the steak to taste well.

"Yeah. Dig in, you did awesome." I said, continuing to eat my dinner. As soon as we were both done, I yawned again. "Man, getting shot sure does wipe you out over the next few days..." I said, lying back down. Harleen then tucked me back in, took away the tray, kissed my forehead, and rubbed my head until I fell asleep again.

* * *

About in the middle of the night, I awoke to some strange noise. I looked at the window to see rain pelting it, but this happened often and I had grown accustomed to it. I got out of bed and looked around, going slow as to not pull my stitches, and followed the noise to Harleen's room. I creaked open the door and saw her in her pajamas, curled up into a little ball and whimpering.

"...Harleen?..." I asked her, to get no response. I walked in, and found that she was fast asleep. However, by the expression on her face, I could tell that she was having a nightmare. I gently picked her up, ignoring the pain in my side, and took her to my room, setting her in the bed beside me, and lying beside her, breathing hard. She reached for me, pulled me close, and we both swept off into the realm where happy dreams were.


End file.
